Rock Out in a Basket
by Dancewithme2006
Summary: Basically a SeanEmma new girl ficc. I added a new charactor who I think you're going to like. : ) Or at least I hope you do.
1. Default Chapter

(((A/N))) Hey guys, please read this with an open mind, I added a new character because I didn't think that anyone at Degrassi was paired up right. Anyway, I would go with acting like Ellie doesn't even exist. Please Review. If I don't get many, then I won't continue most likely. Enjoy! )))  
  
"Ugh this moving this sucks" thought Lauren to herself as she balanced all of her books in one arm while holding the piece of paper which had her locker combination on it and attempting to open up her locker. She had just moved to Degrassi from Dighton Rehoboth High School in Massachusetts where she had lived since she was two.  
"Damn it." she muttered under her breath after trying her combination for the third time with no avail. "I guess schools are crappy no matter where you go."  
Just then, a tall spindly kid with brown curly hair got pushed into her locker. The impact magically opened it.  
"Alright Dude, you can be in the band. But I swear if you can't keep the beats your out." said the guy to the taller more burly guy who had pushed him. "I guess all we need now is a bass player and we've got a band."  
Lauren turned, excited. She had played Bass in a band back home. It had been her saving grace from all the pressures of the outside world. She was pretty sure music was the same no matter where you lived. She reached out and tapped the curly-haired brunette on the shoulder.  
"Hi. I couldn't help overhearing- I play the bass. I was in a band for three years back in Massachusetts."  
"Seriously?" the kid looked ecstatic. "You must be pretty good, playing for three years."  
"Well I've played independently for 8. I only joined a band my freshman year."  
"Awesome! You're definitely in. I'm Craig by the way, and this is Spinner."  
"I'm Lauren."  
"Well Lauren, first practice is tonight at my house, I'll give you directions later, can you make it?"  
"Definitely." Lauren said smiling.  
"Great see you tonight." The two boys walked away, talking excitedly about the band. Lauren cheered herself silently. She was usually so shy yet back there she had asserted herself and good stuff happened. Maybe moving didn't suck so much after all...maybe it gave her the chance for her to be who she was instead of trying to conform to what her classmates from kindergarten thought of her as. She shoved all the books into her locker and closed it. "Now if only I can find the library..."  
She did eventually find the library, however it took about ten minutes longer then it would have if she had taken the right route. She plopped down her stuff in front of a computer and signed on. She wanted to spend her lunch hour on computer writing. She figured she didn't want to go through the stress of having to find someone to sit with at lunch. She was the only person in the library, besides the librarian, and a blond haired tough-looking guy who was on the computer next to her.  
*Message Error 1957: The action you have chosen to perform is forbidden on this server*  
"What the hell?" thought Lauren, frustrated? She had only tried to open word. She sighed deeply and leaned back in the chair, running her hand through her hair.  
The guy next to her noticed her expression and looked between her and the computer. He leaned over and typed a few things in and Word popped up without a hitch. Lauren gazed at the screen amazed.  
"Thank you...how did you do that?"  
"Oh, it's just some tricks you learn after having to deal with the crappyness of Degrassi computers every lunch hour."  
"Why are you here every lunch?" and why are you being so nosy. What gotten into you today? She asked herself.  
"I do my homework 'cuz I don't have a computer at home."  
"Ooh."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Writing."  
"For fun?"  
"Yea."  
"Why?"  
"Well, because I can get all my aggravations, inspirations, and such out on paper. And also because I'm new and I'm avoiding having to do that awkward, yet seemingly inevitable, "hey I'm Lauren, can I impose on your conversation so that I don't have to sit alone like the loser I am." situation that comes with being the new kid."  
"I know what you mean. I was new last year."  
"Any helpful hints to assist me in surviving the hell hole of newness?"  
"Eh, not particularly, but I could go with you to the lunch room. We could go grab something to eat. You look hungry."  
"That would be nice." said Lauren, getting a rush in her stomach. "I REALLY don't think that moving was such a bad idea." She kidded with herself silently.  
"I'm Lauren by the way."  
"Sean."  
They gathered their stuff and walked down the hall to the lunchroom.  
"Hey, we have the next two periods together. I can show you how to get there." said Sean, as he glanced at Lauren's schedule.  
"That would be great. I'm hopeless with finding my way around. I come from a VERY small town."  
Sean and Lauren chatted about all the little things, their previous homes, bands, TV shows, movies, more than anyone could possibly have thought any two people could have in common, they had in common. Meanwhile, Emma and her friends were a few tables over, staring curiously at the strange turn in events.  
"Who is she?" asked Emma in a disgusted voice. "She dresses like she's out of some rock and roll magazine."  
"Someone's jealous." chided Manny.  
"I am not." said Emma, glaring at Manny.  
"Her name's Lauren. I met her today in the hall"  
"Well, she's certainly making her rounds." said Emma, cattily.  
"Chill, she just overheard me talking to Spinner 'bout the band."  
"So?"  
"So, she plays the bass and she's going to be in the band. She's the answer to our prayers. We've been searching for a bass forever."  
"Right. The answer to your prayers. She looks stuck up to me. And she has circles under her eyes. I bet she's on drugs" said Emma.  
"Yeah, right. Get to know her Emma and THEN you can tell us whether or not she's using." said Craig, rolling his eyes good naturedly.  
That night, Lauren walked over to Craig's house, which happened to only be about ten minutes away, walking.  
"Hey guys." she said as she walked into the open garage door with her bass slung across her shoulder.  
"Hey Lauren! I'm glad you could make it. You can plug in over there." said Craig.  
Lauren stooped over to plug her guitar into the amp.  
"Hi. I'm Emma." Lauren stared at the white tennis shoes of the girl who had just introduced herself, then stood up.  
"I'm Lauren. Pleased to meet you."  
"Sure. So you're going to be in Craig's band?"  
"If they like the way I play."  
"Well he's says you've been playing for 8 years, so you must be pretty good."  
"I guess. What do you play?"  
"Oh, I'm just here to hang out. A couple of other people are coming over to hear you guys play."  
"Oh jeeze I didn't realize we had an audience already. I'm so nervous as it is!"  
"Oh, don't worry, everyone here is friendly." said Emma, a bit icily.  
"Even Emma." said a new girl, popping up behind her.  
"Hey Manny, I was just introducing myself to Lauren."  
"Ok, well we better sit down and leave you to tuning!" said Manny, pulling Emma away.  
"How strange" thought Lauren. But she didn't have time to think twice about it.  
"Ok, we all ready? Let's try this one." said Craig, handing music out to Lauren, Spinner, and Jimmy, the keyboard player." Just sight-read it as well as you can."  
"I'll try." said Lauren nervously.  
"I'll try." mimicked Emma quietly to Manny. "Try to get into your pants before the night is over that is." Manny giggled.  
"One! Two! One, two, three, four!"  
Lauren concentrated on the music before her. She was pretty good for her first time with the music, and kept up with the rest of them pretty well. That is until half-way thought he song a new comer came. Sean. Lauren got a jolt through her body from seeing him. Which coincidentally made her screw up the next few cords. She quickly regained her composure and finished the song without a hitch.  
"Great, 'cept for those few cords in the middle, but I'm sure you'll smooth that out."  
"Yeah, no problem" Lauren answered Craig.  
"Hey Sean." said Craig cheerfully." Craig is always so happy. How goofy. Thought Lauren to herself.  
"Hey." answered Sean. He had taken a seat on the floor, leaning against the back of the sofa. He glanced over at Lauren, both quickly averting their glances after locking eyes. Craig noticed but didn't say anything, just looked at Sean strangely.  
"Let's take a little break." he said. Lauren sat down, cross legged, plucking chords on the guitar. Almost everyone else either went into the house to get a drink or were in little groups talking to each other. Craig and Sean were outside the garage talking. Lauren watched though a window. Rather, she stared, mesmerized at Sean through the window, well, until Craig caught her and she looked away, blushing.  
"So dude, what do you think about Lauren." Craig asked Sean.  
"She's good on that bass." said Sean, cautiously, suspicious of why Craig was asking.  
"No, I mean as a person."  
"Well...she's...nice."  
"Nice? Nice is what is making you stare at her like an idiot? I saw you, dude. That's not like you. You didn't look like that at Emma."  
"Alright, I don't know what it is I'm feeling right now. It's crazy. I've only known her a day."  
"Well, I've seen her giving you some pretty intense looks too dude. I think you should step quick before some other dude sweeps her up."  
"Like who?"  
"Like...me."  
"What?"  
"Dude, I'm just playing! Inter-band relationships never work out. I've learned my lesson." Craig laughed." But see? You must really like her. You looked as if you were going o pound me or something when I said that."  
"I don't know. Change of subject." Sean glanced though the window of the garage, where Lauren sat fiddling with her guitar, her hair cascading into her delicate face. He knew he had to do something. But it was one of those times when you know you have to do something, otherwise you'll explode, but when it comes to actually doing it, you're too afraid.  
"Did you just hear that?" whispered Emma to Manny, incredulous.  
Manny grimaced. "Listen Emma, it's not like the two of you are going out anymore..."  
"So? It's so completely obvious we're MADE for each other. And now that girl is screwing it up. Argh!"  
"Uh, please explain to me your unrequited love for Craig then? I mean, if you and Sean are soul mates, why are you broken up?"  
"Because we're not meant to be together right now. We need to grow as individuals. But how is he going to grow with her hanging on him like dead weight?"  
"Don't you think you're over reacting?"  
"Please."  
"Well, if you really feel this way, maybe you should let Lauren know that. You don't know her all that well. Maybe she doesn't know what's up between you and Sean. She just moved here after all."  
"Good idea. I have to go home and think. Tell Craig I said bye!"  
"Kay, see you tomorrow!"  
The next morning, Lauren woke up happy and refreshed. Sean had walked her home after the practice. He had said it was on his way home. But after she had gotten into the house, she watched him walk away from a window, and he was doubling back the way they had come. She was so rejuvenated. She felt as if she was starting a new life, successfully. She walked to school, almost skipping the whole way. On her way up the steps to Degrassi, Craig caught up to her.  
"Hey, last night was a blast." he said. "I'm so pshyed that the band finally came together. Is it cool to have rehearsal Sat?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there!"  
"Great, great. Listen, I wanted to talk to you...about Sean."  
A jolt coursed through Lauren's body. What was this about?  
"Um...yes?"  
"How was the walk home last night?"  
"Pleasant."  
"Anything special happen."  
"Not particularly."  
"He didn't ask you anything."  
"Well we had a nice conversation. We always have nice conversations. He's so easy to talk to."  
"Ahh, so I assume you have a thing for him then?"  
Lauren hesitated a second, then sighed. "That obvious?"  
"Well...yeah." Craig laughed.  
"I feel so stupid. I've only known him a total of two days. I've never fallen this hard before. I'm so incredibly stupid- and now I'm gushing! I'm sorry."  
"No no, it's cute. But listen. Just give Sean some time. Between you and me, I know he likes you. But he's really pretty shy when it comes to the asking out of girls. Especially you it seems."  
"Well I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."  
"Cool. I gotta go talk to Spinner. See you later!"  
Lauren turned down the hallway and stopped at her locker. She surprisingly got her locker open on the first try. She was in the process of getting her stuff when someone came up behind her.  
"We need to talk." It was Emma.  
"Okay." said Lauren, confused.  
"I don't think you should be going after Sean."  
"What? Going after Sean- what are you talking about."  
"Okay, don't play dumb. It's obvious that you're into him, so I'm just warning you that he's taken. Mentally that is. I mean, we're in love. We're just taking a break."  
"Oh. I didn't know-" Lauren started crestfallen.  
"And now you do so, hands off." Emma said, cutting her off. She turned, flipped her hair and stocked away.  
Lauren closed her locker, and leaned her back against it, sliding down slowly. She just sat there, abashed, for what seemed like eternity. Somewhere distant she heard the homeroom bell ring, but she didn't move.  
"Lauren? You okay?" It was Sean. He sat down next to her.  
"Oh, yeah, everything's good."  
"So you normally sit outside your locker, pondering life while each second brings you closer to a detention for being late for homeroom."  
"Well, no, but I was thinking of making it a new habit." said Lauren humorlessly.  
"No, come on, I can tell there's something wrong."  
"I didn't realize you and Emma had a thing going on." Lauren blurted.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Emma came up to me today and said to leave you alone because you and she are a couple, taking some time apart."  
"That's not true. We went out, yeah. But that was last year. And I'm over her. Actually, the first time I saw you was the first time I thought of someone else in that way. I really like you and I didn't know how to tell you."  
"I really like you too."  
They looked at each other, both smiling.  
"We-we should get to homeroom." said Lauren.  
"Yea." Sean got up and held his hand out to help her up. He didn't let go until they got outside the homeroom door.  
"I expect that you two have a reason for being tardy." said the teacher, looking at them strictly.  
"Oh. Yeah...I got lost and Sean found me wandering around and helped me find the room."  
"All right. This is the last time Ill accept that as an excuse."  
"Yes Ma'am." Lauren and Sean quickly took seats. Emma, sitting in the front row next to Manny, sent her wild glares as she walked past. Lauren looked away, hurt. Sean noticed and shot Emma a murderous look.  
"I can't believe Emma is being so unbelievable to Lauren. As if she needs to make an enemy her second day of school. 


	2. Love on the rocks with no ice

After homeroom, the class dispersed to thier first period classes. Sean and Lauren walked slowly through the hall.  
"Whatcha got?" asked Sean.  
"French III" said Lauren cringing.  
"Ehh. I've got remedial Algebra."  
"You win." Lauren said. Sean laughed. They stopped outside of Lauren's french classroom.  
"Um...see you later, Lauren." said Sean quietly, staring deep into Lauren's eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a slow smile before turning to hurry to class. Lauren watched him go, then went into class, sighing as she took her seat in the back.  
"Today we're going to be learning how to conjugate the imperitive tense." said Mrs. Mahoney, the strict teacher with a heavy French accent.  
"It's imperitive that this class go by as quickly as possible so I can get to computer essentials. With Sean." thought Lauren, dazing off.  
"Hey...Mahoney is going to catch you if you keep gazing into space like that." said a friendly voice next to her. It was that girl Manny who had been at Craig's that night.  
"Oh...I must have gotten lost in my thoughts." said Lauren, reluctantly pulling herself out of her day dream.  
"This is the last class that you would want to doze off in. Last time someone fell asleep, she made sure they failed her class and had to stay back a whole year."  
"Eesh. Harsh." Lauren said startled.  
"Yeah, I know. That was years ago...since then I haven't heard of anyone even missing a homework assignment for her class."  
"Woah."  
"So what were ya thinkin' about. Or should I say who? Or is that too obvious a question..."  
"What? Oh, you mean Sean...no, I was just thinking about...God how does everyone know already?"  
"Good news travels fast. Especially about the new kid. And especially if there's any drama related to it."  
"Drama?"  
"Emma."  
"But Sean said that there wasn't anything between them anymore."  
"To tell you the truth...there's not. But Emma is really possesive. Don't tell her I said that. I mean she's my best friend. But sometime's she's hard to handle. She kinda just goes with her gut a lot. And it's not always the right thing to do."  
"Well I don't want any drama, and I don't want to be known as the girl who stole Emma's boyfriend, but I'm not one to give up on a good thing just cuz' other people are jelous."  
"Good. Cuz' she'll get over it. I mean she hasn't even mentioned him for the past couple of months. It's been Craig this, Craig that."  
"Craig?"  
"Yep."  
"I kinda got the vibe that you two-"  
"Eh let's not go there. It's a sticky situation. Craig is a total hottie and a nice guy and he likes me and everything, but even though YOU may be ready to stand up to the wrath of Emma, I'm so not."  
Lauren chuckled. "So...you're just going to forget about him?"  
"Oh..I wouldnt say that..." said Manny secretively.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not sure I should tell you..."  
"Aw, come on, I'm new, I don't know anyone to tell."  
"Alright...I guess you're cool. Well, Craig and I have actually been seeing eachother on the sly for like two weeks now."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah! Isn't it so Romeo and Juliet?"  
"Definitely...that's so cute! Actually I was in the same situation back at my old school as you are, but that ended badly. I'd rather not talk about it."  
"I understand. Doesn't matter anymore though, right? I mean ya got Sean. And he's definitly one of the hotter kid's in our school, even if he has a reputation for being a bit rowdy..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well do you know the reason why him and Emma broke up?"  
"No..."  
"Well, you know Jimmy, right?"  
"I think so...basket ball fanatic?"  
"Right. Well him and Sean got into an intense fight and Emma tried to stop it and Sean sorta pushed her down into some leaves."  
"That's grounds for breaking up?"  
"I guess it is for Emma. But thier relationship had been a bit rocky as it was."  
"Ooh. Well, he's been great to me so far. I don't see one thing wrong with him."  
"Aww, that's so cute. Corny, but cute." They both laughed.  
"I hope the two of you enjoyed your little conversation, becasue you'll be continuing it with me to-"  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGG  
"Oops, gotta go, sorry Mrs. Mahoney, we'll talk later!" said Manny quickly, pulling Lauren out the door with her.  
"We were THIS close to major trouble." said Manny laughing.  
"I don't know what I would have done if I had to repeat 11 th grade." laughed Lauren.  
"Hey girls. Parlez-vous Francaise?" said a cheerfull voice behind them.  
"Oui, tres bein aussi!" answered Manny as the girls turned around to face Craig.  
"What's up?" asked Craig, giving the slightest wink to Manny who beamed, looking away.  
"Well, I have to get to computer essentials, see you two there!" said Lauren, excusing herself from the couple. She couldn't think of a better match. Both were always so happy and optimistic. She ran to her locker to drop off her French book and found a not stuck in her locker door. It read "Lauren- Somehow I think our little talk had no point what so ever..so this  
is a written warning. BACK OFF.  
Emma."  
"Back off my ass." thought Lauren to herself as she hastily slung her purse over her shoulder and went to the computer lab. One of the first in, she grabbed a chair up front. People started filing in groups at a time. Fianally, Lauren spotted Sean.  
"Hey" he said,squeezing her shoulder slightly as he pulled out the seat next to her.  
"Hey." she said, smiling at him sweetly.  
"How was French?"  
"Actually it was fun. I had a nice conversation with Manny."  
"Yeah, she's nice. She doesn't make opinions on people she doesn't know." He said pointedly refering to Emma who was sitting two rows behind them.  
"Hey man!" said Craig coming in with Manny and Spinner.  
"Dude. Guess what." said Spinner, excitedly shaking Sean's shoulder.  
"Uhh, Spinner...I think Jimmy's wants to see you. Look, see? He just called you. Go...go fraternize."  
"Yo, Jimster!" said Spinner, walking away from the four, just as Emma came up, and sat next to Manny.  
"I guess you didn't see me Manny." she said.  
"Sorry." Manny apoligized, shurgging her shoulders.  
"What was Spinner about to say?" Sean asked Craig curiously.  
"N-nothing. Probably some plot he had to get back at someone as usual, you know?"  
"Are you sure? It sounded big."  
"I'm sure Craig's right." Lauren said, giving Manny a nervous glance.  
  
"Whatever." said Sean. Manny pressed her palms together mouthing thank you to Lauren while Sean wasn't looking. Emma, however, noticed. She shot a hurt look at Manny and turned to her computer and started working on homework.  
"Alirhgt class, settle. I don't care if you talk quietly, but make sure you're working on your projects."  
"So...what exactly do we do in this class?" Lauren asked Sean.  
"Well, right now, we're making power point's on whatever topic you want."  
"That's cool. What did you choose?"  
"Irvine Welsh. My favorite author."  
"Trainspotting. Very good book."  
"Yeah. I saw the movie when I was like ten."Sean said.  
"And it didn't scar you for life?" Lauren asked with a grin.  
"Naw, I saw some pretty rough things living with my parents, and they were much more realistic then what I saw on the screen."  
"What made you so infatuated with the movie at such a young age?"  
"Well I didn't really understand much of it. All I understood was that Renton got away from a bad life. And that was all I wanted back then."  
"That why your family moved here?"  
"My family didn't move here. I moved in with my brother."  
"Oh. Well it doesn't matter how you got out, it's that you did it that matters, right?"  
"Yea." said Sean, half heartedly. "So what are you going to do yours on?" He said, trying to change the subject.  
"Ewan McGregor." said Lauren.  
"As in the guy who played Renton?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Because he was your inspiration." said Lauren, turning to her computer to start working. Sean looked at her for a few secconds longer. He hadn't ever met anyone quite like her. She could take a simple phrase and make it so powerful that you felt that she had conjured the words up herself to fit the occation exactly. 


	3. The Last Straw in the Rootbeer Float

"'Cos you came at a time When the pursuit of one true love in wich to fall Was the be all and end all Love is only a feeling...drifting away When I'm in your armsI start beliveing (It's here to stay) But love is only a feeling anyway"  
Lauren sat at a lunch table by herself, listening to The Darkness cd she had bough a few days before she had moved. Craig came up and sat down next to her.  
"Hey." she said taking her headphones off.  
"Hi, why you sitting alone?"  
"Oh, Sean has a lunch detention."  
"Okay, but what about us? Manny, Emma, Spinner, Jimmy and I are sitting right over there."  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
"Uh...no. Stupid quiestion. I just came over here to invite you to sit with us."  
"Well what I mean is no one sitting over there would have a problem with me joining you guys?"  
"Ignore Emma. She's just really moody. She'll get over it."  
"That's what I keep hearing, but I don't want to invade her space."  
"Oh come on, we saved you a seat at the oposite end of the table."  
"Alright...I guess." They walked over to where everyone was sitting. Lauren glanced over at Emma and could see she had been right in hesitating to join them. Emma looked pissed so say the least.  
"So what cd is that?" Emma asked Lauren, refering to her discman.  
"The Darkness- Permission to Land."  
"What is that a Goth band or something."  
"No, actually it's rock."  
"Oh yea. I forgot. Your a crazy rocker. How could I have forgotten? Thoose hideous purple streaks in your hair just scream 'sex, drugs, and rock n roll'."  
"Alright, let's save round two for another day girls." said Spinner rolling his eyes. Lauren blushed. She didn't know Spinner very well, but she knew him well enough to know that if Spinner thought you were pathetic, then that's pretty bad. Lauren turned to her lunch, a salad, and beguan eating. It was all she could do to stop herself from spitting an acid remark Emma's way about her pre-mature wrinkles and lack of a cheast.  
Emma got up to throw out her trash. As she passed Lauren she said, just loud enough for Lauren to hear "On a diet? It doesn't seem to be working."  
That was it. Lauren got up, gathered her things together and said to Craig " I think I'm going to finish my lunch out on the lawn." She walked outside and went to sprawl down on the green grass outside Degrassi, but something caught her eye. She just happened to have choosen to sit outside the classroom where Sean was stuck, reading his Lit. book. She made sure there wasn't any teacher in the room and then tapped lightly on the window. Sean looked up startled, then seeing who it was grinned. He went over to the window and opened it.  
"Hey!" Lauren said enthusiasticly.  
"How did you know where I was?"  
"Actually it was luck. I just came out here to eat my salad and I saw you through the window."  
"Why don't you go and eat with Craig and Manny and everyone?"  
"Actually I was, but I decided I needed some alone time."  
"Oh I know how that feels...hey, I've been meaning to ask you- what was up with Craig and you in Computer Essentials today? You guys were acting crazy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, when Spinner was about to say something and Craig shut him up, and then I went to ask about it and you shut me up."  
"Ah. Ask Craig." said Lauren teasingly.  
"But I'm asking you. We're not saposed to keep secrets from eachother." Sean answered with a pout.  
"Oh yes, the puppy dog pout. It doesn't work on me, seeing as how I have a younger sister who overused it, therefore making me immune to it."  
"Damn little sisters."  
"I'm sure she'll go to hell for it."  
"So you're not going to tell me?" Sean asked in a slight whine.  
"Not me." Lauren said, grinning.  
"He's not trying to take you away from me, right?" said Sean jolking, but with a weary eye.  
"Are you sure about that?" Lauren asked, then laughed when she saw Sean's goofy smile instantly dissapear.  
"I'm just kidding you. It would be impossible for him to even try." said Lauren, kissing Sean on the cheek. She looked at him, feeling a bit embarrased for being so forward.  
"Um, well I better go, I don't want you to get caught with your head out window during a detention." said Lauren. Sean smiled.  
"Okay, I'll see you next period."  
Lauren walked leisurley to English, her next class. By the time she had gotten there, there was already a few people talking inside the room. She took a seat, making sure to save a seat for Sean in front of her. Then she took out the novel they were discussiong in class that day and reviewed it so that her thoughts we're put together. Slowly, everyone started filtering in, filling the air with chatter. Lauren closed her eyes. It was kind of like back home if you just closed your eyes and listened.  
"Alright?" Sean asked sitting in the seat she had saved for him.  
"Oh yeah, just remembering."  
"Class...class! Sit down and get out For Whom the Bell Tolls. You were saposed to have read up to chapter 18 by today..."  
A knock sounded fromt he door and Mrs. Enos, the guidance counceler came in.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but may I steal Lauren Brown for a few secconds?"  
"Of course, Lauren, go with Mrs. Enos."  
Lauren slowly got up, confused. What did the guidance counseler want to see her for anyway? As she left the room, she saw Sean looking questioningly at her. She shurgged her shoulders and followed the counceler out the door. 


	4. Pick a Clique and get it right

***A/N***Thank you all for your reviews. They were all very helpful.  
  
x Confused Girl x- thank you very much, I think your review was most helpful for me. I agree that Emma was getting out of character. Watch for a change in this chapter! Though I don't think Lauren is buddy buddy with too many people- Just Craig and Manny, both are very outgoing people so I thought that would make sense. Anyways thank you!  
  
Cynderz- Thank you for your praise. I'll try to put more Jimmy in for ya in later chaps!  
  
Michelle- Thank you for the cute review. I hope the rest of my chapters live up to your high praise!  
  
That's it for now folks.Please review more.I have to admit it's a bit discouraging that I've only gotten three reviews. Oh well, I love writing so I'm finishing it anyways, even if no one reads it! Lol ***  
  
"What's this about?" Lauren asked as she sat down in an overstuffed chair in the guidance office.  
"We received an anonymous note saying that you had a serious problem. Do you think maybe you could tell me what it is?" asked Mrs. Enos.  
"No, I couldn't because I don't know what you're talking about!" said Lauren incredulous.  
"Well, maybe it would help if I said it. Lauren, do you have a problem with your weight? Are you...anorexic?"  
"No!" Lauren shouted. "This is ridiculous. I'm gone." She stormed out of the office. She didn't know where to go; she stood in the foyer for five minutes just fuming silently.  
"Lauren- what's wrong. Why were you called down to the guidance office?" Sean said, sounding worried.  
"Nothing. I'm sick of this place. It's just a place for a bunch of valley-girl idiots to talk about each other all day."  
"Lauren...it's okay if you have a problem-" said Sean putting his arms around her neck.  
"I DON"T have a problem, Sean! God, I need to leave." Lauren cried, shaking Sean's arms away from her shoulders. She turned to leave. Sean put his arm on her shoulder.  
"Lauren wait."  
"No Sean." Lauren hurried out of the building, running across the parking lot to her Toyota parked at the far end. Sean turned in a circle and punched the wall letting out an exasperated grunt.  
"Sean?" It was Emma.  
"Hi."  
"You okay?"  
"Depends on your definition of okay."  
"You know, you and Lauren haven't been together for more than week and there's already trouble in Paradise. Maybe you're just not right for each other." Emma said, inching closer and closer to Sean. Then she leaned in and kissed him. Of course right at that moment Lauren walked in, escorted by one of the office attendants who had seen her leaving and she saw the kiss. Sean pulled away just in time to see Lauren's eyes fill with tears, as the lady steered her towards the office.  
"Emma-you can't just do that. You can't-" Sean sighed frustrated and walked away.  
"Caught this one trying to escape." said the office lady to Lauren's English teacher. Lauren smiled weakly and walked quickly to her seat and sank down in it. Manny noticed and mouthed what's wrong? Lauren mouthed back everything. Just then Sean came in.  
"That was certainly a long drink of water Sean, sit down." said the teacher. Sean hastily took his seat in front of Lauren.  
"Lauren, I can explain." Sean pleaded.  
"Famous last words Sean."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Okay. What happened?" Manny asked as soon as the bell rang.  
"Can we go somewhere more private?" Lauren said, eyeing Sean who was standing awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do.  
"Sure."  
Once outside on the lawn with their lunches, Manny asked again.  
"I think Emma put my name in the guidance box and said I was anorexic."  
"That's horrible!"  
"Yeah, and I got upset and tried to leave school, but Sean was out of class and he saw me and I didn't want to talk and I just left. But I got caught as this lady made me come back and when I did, Sean and Emma were making out in the foyer."  
"Oh Lauren, I am so sorry."  
"So am I. But whatever. They both have what they want. Each other."  
"If it makes you feel any better I know how you feel."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well before Craig and I were dating, I had really liked him, but him and Ash were going out. So at a party they had gotten into a fight and I sort of took advantage of the situation, and things happened."  
"What things?"  
Manny gave her a look.  
"You had PREMARTITAL RELATIONS?" Lauren gasped.  
"Yes. And the next day he and Ashley were back together."  
"I'm so sorry Manny."  
"Whatever, it's over with."  
"You FORGAVE him?"  
"Yep. He's my soul mate."  
"Okay, if you say so." Lauren thought a little. "Maybe Sean made a mistake."  
"I bet. Go talk to him. Look, he's sitting all by himself over there, just staring at you."  
"Alright." Lauren stood up nervously and dusted off her skirt. She walked slowly over to Sean.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Lauren, I'm really really sorry. She kissed me, not the other way around. You have to believe me. And I was shocked and I wasn't thinking and it was only for like five seconds and I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, you mentioned that." Lauren said laughing and sitting down next to him.  
"So...what now?" Sean asked. "Are we still-?"  
"Yeah, if you want to be."  
"Yes. I do. What are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing."  
"Do you want to come over after school?"  
"I'd love to."  
Sean smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her down next to him on the grass. He went to kiss her, but Lauren put her head down slightly.  
"Not right now." she said quietly.  
"Okay." Sean said, submitting, and squeezing her waist tighter. "So what happened in the guidance office?"  
Lauren didn't really want to tell him. She was actually starting to feel bad for Emma. If Lauren was in her position she would be really angry at her too.  
"Oh nothing. It seems really stupid now."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." Lauren saw Emma sitting a few yards away, her back to them. "You know what? I'll be right back."  
Lauren got up with a new resolve and marched straight over to Emma.  
"Would you like something?" Emma asked.  
"Yes. I would like to make a peace offering."  
"I'm listening."  
"Look, I didn't come here on a mission to ruin your life, and I'm really sorry if your hurting right now because of Sean and me. But it's just good things haven't happened for me in a long time, and I don't want to give it up. I think you and I are a lot alike."  
"How's that?" Emma asked.  
"Well we both fight like bitches when we feel passionate about something." Lauren said with a smile.  
"Quite true." Emma said, returning the smile.  
"I would really like it if we could be friends."  
"Me too."  
"Great! Oh I feel so much better now."  
"Surprisingly, so do I." Emma said sighing.  
"Do you...how much do you like Sean?" Lauren asked tentively.  
"Truthfully?"  
"Yeah, truthfully."  
"Well he was my first love. First loves die hard as they say."  
"Okay." Lauren said with finality. The bell rang signaling the end of class.  
"You have bio now, right?" Emma asked.  
"Yup."  
"Me too, let's go."  
The two walked off like old friends as Sean looked on in bewilderment. Once in Bio, Lauren sat behind Manny and Emma and they chatted gaily. Sean sat down next to Lauren. The three girls stopped talking and all looked at him simultaneously and started giggling. Sean looked on as if watching aliens.  
"Okay, I'm REALLY confused."  
"Well, Sean dear, you no longer are the cause of conflict between these two. They have reconciled all differences." Manny said cheerfully.  
"Well, I'm glad." said Sean.  
"Suuure you are. I bet you loooved having girls fight over you Seanie boy." Manny said as the girls laughed. Manny and Emma turned around as to pretend to pay attention to their teacher.  
"So...are we still on for tonight?" Sean asked Lauren.  
"Actually Sean, I don't think so. I think it would be better for everyone if we were just friends." Lauren said apologetically.  
"Okay, you have put me through so much shit this past week and for nothing? That's not fair Lauren! You haven't given us a chance."  
"Sean, it's not us that's not working. It's us in this situation. I don't want Emma to hate me. She's really nice. And I don't want to hurt her either. I've caused way to much trouble since I've moved here. I just want to fade into the shadows for a while."  
"Whatever." Sean said turning away.  
"Sean...come on. I'm trying not to step on any toes here but no matter which way I go I'm hurting someone."  
"Oh I'm sorry, did you think you were hurting me? No, in fact, I'm rather relived to be free of this who shitty situation."  
"Okay, that's real nice. Well I'm sorry you feel that way, because I still really like you and I wanted to be friends, but if you want to be free of the situation, then maybe that's not even a possibility." Lauren retorted. Sean looked up at the ceiling and shook his head.  
"Long weekend, here I come!" said Manny and her, Emma, and Lauren hopped down the steps of Degrassi.  
"Hey Lauren, a bunch of us are going out tonight to the movies. You want to come?"  
"Sure thing. I'll see you there!" Lauren walked home, thinking about Sean. Hopefully her plan would work tonight. 


	5. It's all been done

****A/N*** Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm glad to hear that I actually have some people who came back and continued reading! I'm really having a good time writing this, and I hope you guys are having just as much fun reading! Enjoy : ) A got a few individual shout outs I'd like to make, so here goes! x Confused Girl x- I'm glad you're enjoying it more now : ) I'm one of the few how love constructive criticism. I've always said that to become a better writer you need to know your weaknesses so that you can fix them! Cynderz- thank you so much for your upbeat review! I do take Ellie being like Lauren as a huge compliment. Only because I hadn't seen any episodes with Ellie in them except for the beach one (which she wasn't in too much of anyways) when I started writing this. I've only seen Degrassi about 5 times, actually! Lol. And I figured it was pretty cool that this character was a bit like her. There are some major differences, but their cores are scarily familiar! I would LOVE to read your fanfic when you put it up! Email me when you do. Oh yes, and I put some Jimmy up in here for ya. Lol Actually in my next fanfic (the sequel to this one) He'll be a pretty major character, so stay tuned! Lol ***  
  
Lauren took a look at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was so nervous. She wanted this to work more than anything. She grabbed a jacket and headed out. Walking brusquely, it only took about 10 minutes to get to the theater.  
"Hey guys." Lauren greeted Craig, Manny, Emma, Jimmy, Spinner and Paige.  
"Hey Lauren, can we talk for a sec?" Emma asked, pulling her aside. "Look, I really don't want you to stop seeing Sean. I'm over it now. Really. I thought about it a lot this afternoon after Manny told me what happened, I guess I kind of realized that nothing can happen between me and him anyways. We have too much history. And besides, I already dumped him, if you dump him too, he might just become suicidal! I mean, come on now, look at what he's lost!" Emma said in a rush, ending with a smile. Lauren could tell she had been planning what she was going to say.  
"Emma, I don't want you to just say that."  
"No. I really mean it."  
Lauren grimaced. "But what if he won't have anything to do with me? I wouldn't blame him. I've been so mean to him!"  
Emma smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem."  
"Hey Emma, I've been thinking too, and I thought that maybe it would be easier for you to get over Sean, if you had someone else" Lauren said gently.  
"True. But I don't think Craig is into me-"  
"Eh, I wasn't thinking Craig. I duno, I see you more with Jimmy."  
"Jimmy?"  
"Yeah, he's really cute."  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
"But what? I think you should go for it."  
"Maybe your right...okay. Maybe I will."  
"Awesome."  
"Oh, excuse me; I just remembered...I gotta go!" Emma said quickly, leaving Lauren confused. Then she realized what caused Emma to spaz when she glanced behind her. Sean was standing like 5 feet away at the door to the cinema, looking for the group. She rushed over to him.  
"Sean..."  
"Look, I don't have anything to say to you. I don't want to be friends."  
"Neither do I."  
Sean looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means...Emma and I had a talk."  
"Well, I'm sure you did, your all buddy buddy now, right?"  
"Just listen for a sec Sean! We had a talk about you. Emma heard that I broke it off because of her and she did some thinking and she told me that I didn't have to do that and that I needed to get you back."  
"Well I'm not just some toy you can discard and then pick up when it's convenient." Sean said, going to walk away.  
"Sean." Lauren pleaded with him, putting her hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes. "I promise that all the drama is over. Please just give me one more chance."  
"One more chance?" He asked, turning so his whole body faced her.  
"Please?" Lauren asked, taking both his hands in hers.  
"Well...only if you can make it up to me." he said, smiling sheepishly.  
Lauren put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her and, without a word, kissed him.  
  
***Well it's been fun kids, but now it's over! lol. Actually I've already started a sequel, so if you leave your email address in your review then I'll email you when I put it up, which should be sometime this week. For those of you interested in what the couples (start out) as; here goes: Lauren/Sean. Craig/ Manny, Emma/Jimmy, Spinner/Paige and a few new ones coming your way. Thanks for the support!*** 


End file.
